Unity
by WhiteSnowangel13
Summary: Disappointed in the Unity between the United States and England the two world magical leaders so the two governments put a marriage law in place bringing several new students to Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery **

Disappointed in the Unity between the United States and England (the two world magical leaders) so the two governments put a marriage law in place bringing several new students to Hogwarts.

**A/n:**

**-Harry has defeated Voldemort **

-**Salem Academy and AMWA are both schools in the United States**

**-Lily and James are both alive**

**-Harry has a twin brother named Henry**

**-Dumbledore and Fred are still alive**

**Chapter One: Return to Hogwarts and Salem Academy **

It was a new year and as Harry Potter stepped off the train and breathed in the clean air that surrounded Hogwarts, he smiled. This was going to be the best year ever. He was sure of it. With Voldemort gone Harry could finally relax and enjoy all the life had to offer. Mainly girls.

After his brake up with Ginny, Harry never really got his chance at girls again and now he would finally have his chance.

"It feels good to be back" Harry turned his head to his left and smiled at Hermione.

"Vary much so" Henry said coming up behind his brother and joining him at his side.

"What do you say Ron?"

"I guess so. It's just another year of classes." He grumbled as he started to walk forward.

"Oh come on Ron, a year without any dangers just a normal year. Besides aren't you looking forward to some action with the girls?" Ron's mood seemed to lighten incredibly at Henry's words and he started going down a list of girls he wanted to ask out.

Ginny soon joined them and they approached a carriage.

"Lavender Brown…"

"Why do you think there aren't heads this year?" Hermione asked as Ron went on.

"Padma and Parvati Patil…"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Dumbledore will say something about it during his speech." Harry said.

"And then there's you Hermione and then maybe Pansy Parkinson." Hermione gasped.

"Oh dude wrong words!" Henry and Harry laughed together.

"What do you men 'And then there's me'? Huh?" Hermione yelled

"Well Hermione, you are kinda bossy."

"Foot in mouth moment" Harry whispered in his brother's ear. Henry nodded rolling his eyes at Ron's foolishness. Hermione took a deep breath. She was **not** going to let Ronald Weasley ruin a happy day. Ron spent the rest of the ride being ignored by Hermione while the others tried to maintain their laughs.

~*~

As the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw Dumbledore stood for his famous start of the year speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" He said. "This is the first fall without Voldemort and it is a new chance for everyone. As always the Forbidden Forest, is still Forbidden to all students. Quidditch will restart in the next week so captions get your teams together. For Sixth and Seventh years your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S are coming up so be prepared. Now with all that said dig in!" Food appeared on the tables and everyone began to pile their plates with food.

While the students of Hogwarts enjoyed their first evening back at school, over 3000 miles away in Salem Academy several students had just arrived back to their school also happy to be home.

~*~

"Ana, how was your summer?" A short blonde haired girl turned in her seat to look at Taylor Todd and her two clones Jessica and Jamie standing behind her.

"Oh, just wonderful Taylor. You wouldn't believe how wonderful it was. I spent the whole summer on the beach in the sun. Don't you just love you glorious tan? Oh and look at the necklace my parents bought me for my birthday. Don't I just look splendid!" Ana Williams mocked.

"Ha, ha Williams" With that Taylor stomped off with the clones behind her.

"Ana"

"Oh come on Greg, she deserved it!" Ana pleaded with her older brother. Gregory sighed giving into his sister's pleading.

"Fine" A huge grin crossed Ana's face.

"Love you big bro."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Push over" Everyone else at the table laughed.

**I know this was a short chapter but it was more of a prologue then a chapter. My story The Outsiders will be updated every Friday and this one will be updated every Wednesday. But I might put up a few chapters here and there just for fun. **

**Make me happy and click the button. **


End file.
